Animal Discs
Animal Discs are discs representing the animals. The Animal Discs are used by the Extinct Rangers with the Animal Disc Swords to morph into Ranger mode, transform into Animal Weapons and call out their Zords. The Animal Discs can be switched to the other Rangers modes. While ZachRanger copying the normal one, ZachRanger gains new forms or abilities. Animal Discs Blank Discs *'Blank Discs' - A pure white disc which is has two Japanese words: 捕 used upward triangle position and 捉 used downward triangle position means "capture". Captures the species for Ranger Modes or fruits/nuts for gaining stronger forms. Species Discs *'Thylacine Disc' - A red colored disc representing thylacine. Morphs into Red Thylacine Ranger Mode, transforms into Thylacine Fanger or calls out the Thylacine Zord. While ZachRanger copy the Thylacine Disc, he can change into ThylacineViral Mode and Thylacinucannon. *'Great-Auk Disc' - A yellow colored disc representing the great auk. Morphs into Great-Auk Ranger Mode, transforms into Auk Saber or calls out the Great-Auk Zord. *'Bucardo Disc' - A blue colored disc representing the bucardo. Morph into Bucardo Ranger Mode, transforms into Bucardo Horn Knuckle or call out the Bucardo Zord. *'Caspian-Tiger Disc' - A orange colored disc representing the caspian tiger. Morph into Caspian Ranger Mode, transforms into Caspian Claw or call out the Caspian-Tiger Zord. *'Huia Disc' - A black colored disc which is representing huia. Morph into Huia Ranger Mode, transforms into Huia Dagger or call out the Huia Zord. *'White Monarch Disc' - A white colored disc representing the white monarch butterfly. Morph into White Monarch Ranger Mode, transforms into Monarch Shooter or call out the White Monarch Zord. *'Platypus Disc' - A brown colored disc representing the platypus. Morph into Platypus Ranger Mode, transforms into Platypus Launcher or call out the Platypus Zord. *'Mountain-Gorilla Disc' - A black colored disc representing the mountain gorilla. Morph into Gorilla Ranger Mode, transforms into GoriBananarang or call out the Mountain-Gorilla Zord. *'Colossal-coral Bass Disc' - A macroon colored disc representing the sea bass since the giant largemouth bass' mutation. Morph into Coral Ranger Mode, transforms into Bass Pumper or call out the Colossal-coral Bass Zord. *'Mantis Disc' - A lime colored disc representing the praying mantis. Morph into Mantis Ranger Mode, transforms into Mantis Scythe or call out the Mantis Zord. *'White Fallowdeer Disc' - A red/orange colored disc representing the white fallowdeer. Morph into Deer Ranger Mode, transforms into Deer Grapper or call out the White Fallowdeer Zord. *'Baiji Disc' - A purplish-violet colored disc representing the baiji. Morph into Baiji Ranger Mode, tranforms into Baiji Drilrocket or call out the Baiji Zord. *'Savanna-Elephant Disc' - A grayish-white colored disc representing the savanna elephant. Morph into Elephant Ranger Mode, transforms into Elephant's Saber or call out the Savanna-Elephant Zord. * Drakoir DX Disc - A gold and red colored disc representing the Drakoir; the Dimension 23 almost extinct monster. Morph into Drakoir Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or call the Drakoir Zord, but only summoned from it's own timeline. * Ligerodon DX Disc - A black and gold colored disc representing the Ligerodon; the Mutants Attack World critically extinct mutant. Morph into Ligerodon Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or call the Ligerodon Zord. * Auroch Disc - A crimson colored disc representing the auroch. Morph into Auroch Ranger Mode, transforms into Aurocbanzooka or call out the Auroch Zord. * Florida-Panther Disc - A tanned yellow colored disc representing the florida panther. Morph into Florida-Panther Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or call out the Florida-Panther Zord. * Hammerhead Disc - A black colored disc representing the hammerhead shark. Morphs into Hammerhead Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or calls out the Hammerhead Zord. * Orangutan Disc - A orange-red colored disc representing the orangutan. Morphs into Orangutan Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or calls out the Orangutan Zord. * Chameleozord Disc - A light-green colored disc representing the genetic combination of chameleon and a microraptor. Morphs into Chameleo Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or calls out the Chameleozord. * MarineIguana Disc - A green-orange colored disc representing the marine iguana. Morphs into MarineIguana Ranger Mode, transforms into unknown weapon or calls out the MarineIguana Zord. Drive-Armor Discs *'Raspberry Disc' A bright-red disc representing the raspberry. Changes into Raspberry Armor Mode. *'Kiwifruit Disc' - A lime-green disc representing the kiwi fruit. Changes into Kiwi Armor Mode. *'Orange Disc' - A light-orange disc representing the orange. Changes into Orange Armor Mode. *'Melon Disc' - A light-green disc representing the melon. Changes into Melon Armor Mode. *'Banana Disc' - A yellowish-gold disc representing the banana. Changes into Banana Armor Mode. *'Pineapple Disc' - A yellow/brown disc representing the pineapple. Changes into Pineapple Armor Mode. *'Blackberry Disc' - A darkish-blue/black disc representing the blackberry. Changes into Blackberry Armor Mode. *'Carrot Disc' - A orangish-red disc representing the carrot. Changes into Carrot Armor Mode. *'Grape Disc' - A violet-red disc which is representing grape. Changes into Grape Armor Mode. Super Discs *'Auramere/Gigazord Disc' - A colorful disc which transforms its user into their WITCH Mode. It can be also combined with all of their Zords to form the Species Gigazord. Formula-Type Discs *'Formula-Type SPEED Liozord' - A purewhite-silver colored disc which is representing a white lion. Transforms directly while in Supercharge Mode into Formula-Type SPEED Mode. By scratches the Disc Table, it allows to shoot the enemies. By insert any Species Discs into Insert DJ Slot, it can used as a finisher. *'Formula-Type SONG Peafowzord' - A purewhite-blue colored disc which is representing a peacock. Transforms directly while in Supercharge Mode into Formula-Type SONG Mode. *'Formula-Type CHASE Batzord' - A purewhite-purple colored disc which is reoresenting a vampire bat. Transforms directly while in Supercharge Mode into Formula-Type CHASE Mode. Viral Discs Viral Discs are the counterpart of the normal Animal Discs developed by ZachRanger who stoles the Animal Disc blueprint and Spies' gadgets blueprints. Viral Discs *'SpinosViral Disc' - A metallic-silver colored and gray marking disc representing the combination of spinosaurus and gorilla. Transforms into SpinosViral Mode, summons the Spinostinger and calls out the SpinosViral Zord. *'RaptorViral Disc' - A gray colored and navy marking disc representing the microraptor. Transforms into RaptorViral Mode, summons the Raptocarcasser and calls out the RaptorViral Zord. *'SadriViral Disc' - A lime colored and metallic-red marking disc representing Sadrim. Transforms into SadriViral Mode, summons the Sadrilcrusher and calls out the SadriViral Zord. ''''''Triva *Every Blank Disc can be designed by fans who decide which one is the strongest. Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Goes Extinct